Les Yeux du Diable
by Darkas Lyx
Summary: Ce monde est pourri. Et nous sommes toujours là. Debout. Envers et contre tout. Est-ce seulement possible d'en voir la fin? Parmi toute ses chimères, où se trouvait la vérité?
1. Prologue

Les Yeux du Diable:

Auteur: Darkas Lyx

Rating: M (du sang et du sexe mes agneaux)

Résumé: Ce monde est pourri. Et nous sommes toujours là. Debout. Envers et contre tout. Est-ce seulement possible d'en voir la fin? Parmi toute ses chimères, où se trouvait la vérité?

Pairing: Z'allez très vite vous en rendre compte. Mais Slash! Bon y'a aussi des couples hétéro j'vous rassure!

Disclaimer: Bon comme je l'ai dit juste au dessus, y'a du yaoï, alors homophobe laissez place. La larve qui vous sert d'auteur, vous prie d'excuser les misérable fautes s'étant glisser dans ce...truc.

Bon, cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment alors...Dites moi si je dois aller me pendre ;)

[Prologue:] L'Hiver et la Mort.

C'était par un beau soir d'hiver que pour lui tout avait basculé. Il attendait patiemment que son grand-père lui ouvre la porte. Il avait encore oublié ses clés alors il priait pour que le vieux soit là. Il tremblait de froid et ses expirations formaient des nuages de fumées. Il aurait du écouter Yu sur le fait de ne pas se coucher trop tard. Voila maintenant qu'il gelait dehors.

-Ohé, Papy, grouille-toi! s'époumona-t-il en frappant contre le battant en bois.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse et écrasa un peu plus la neige pour garder un semblant de chaleur dans les pieds. Il grogna en sentant le vent s'amuser avec ses pauvres oreilles. Il serra ses bras contre son torse et frissonna.

-P'tain Papy, cette fois j'ai compris, je n'oublierais plus mes clés! Alors ouvre bordel!

Il était à deux doigts de défoncer la porte. Mais il se ferait défoncer. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Il faillit hurler de rage en tombant sur le répondeur.

-Fais chiez!

Il se pinça l'arête du nez pour réfléchir. Que pouvait-il faire? Yu le tuerait s'il ne le prévenait pas. Et il tenait sa tête. En plus Lenalee squattait chez lui. Il restait Allen...mais, non il ne préférait ne pas y penser. Il se frotta les cheveux embarrassé, bon tant pis, il allait voir Yu. Il commença à descendre les marches quand la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement horrible.

Il se retint d'hurler de joie et rentra précipitamment à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte et soupira de bonheur en sentant la chaleur l'envelopper. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et se dirigea vers le bureau du vieux avec pour intention de l'engueuler. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et posa un pied un l'intérieur.

-PANDA!

Pas de réponse? Le jeune homme cligna des yeux étonné. Puis l'horreur envahit son corps.

Rouge.

Le mur, le plafond, le sol, les livres, le corps.

Il se précipita à côté du vieillard.

-Ohé! Me lâche pas! Papy!

Ne se souciant pas du liquide qui lui trempait les mains, le borgne agrippa le vieil homme avec force et le secoua. Puis quand, rien ne vint de cette enveloppe. Il contint ses sanglots.

-Qu'est-ce que?

Il serra le petit corps avec force. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de son unique œil. Il entendit vaguement des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

-Lavi! Lâche le!

Il se souvenait de ce jour oui. La, où toute les illusions de bonheur avaient pris fin. Rien ne serrait plus jamais pareil. Trop tard pour faire marche arrière surement. Il se souvenait comment on le lui avait arraché sa famille. Les souvenirs le rendait confus. Mais il ne pourrait jamais oublier l'expression d'horreur présente sur le visage du défunt. Il se souvenait avoir hurler et puis, le froid. Le froid glacial et qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Comme pour lui rappeler que cette fin pouvait le rattraper à tout moment. Ses larmes avait séchés sous la pression comme des glaçons.

Il se souvenait de la neige. Si pure. Belle. Avant que tout le sang ne la tache.

Non plus rien ne serrait pareil. Il y veillerait.


	2. Le Conte d'Ellizea

_Auteur_: Darkas Lyx

_Rating_: M (du sang et du sexe mes agneaux)

_Résumé_: Ce monde est pourri. Et nous sommes toujours là. Debout. Envers et contre tout. Est-ce seulement possible d'en voir la fin? Parmi toute ses chimères, où se trouvait la vérité?

_Pairing_: Z'allez très vite vous en rendre compte. Mais Slash! Bon y'a aussi des couples hétéro j'vous rassure!

_Disclaimer_: Bon comme je l'ai dit juste au dessus, y'a du yaoï, alors homophobe laissez place. La larve qui vous sert d'auteur, vous prie d'excuser les misérable fautes s'étant glisser dans ce...truc.

Je crois que j'ai jamais eut aussi honte de ma vie. Je suis désolé de tout ce retard, mais j'avais les idées, mais les mots ne voulaient pas s'écrire. Alors j'ai recommençais, recommençais etc...Et au final, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que je voulais faire!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que passerez au dessus des nombreuses fautes qui le gâchent.

[Chapitre 1:] Le Conte d'Ellizea

_J'aimais tout de lui. Dès que je l'avais vu, j'avais su qu'il était pour moi. Il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. C'était lui et lui seul. Malheureusement...je ne savais pas encore qu'il m'était interdit..._

**Deux ans auparavant:**

Le couloirs étaient vides et la douce lumière du soleil les éclairait avec mélancolie. Lavi se déplaçait avec souplesse en raison de la pile de livre présent dans ses bras. Il devait les rapporter à la bibliothèque, et il se disait que la prochaine fois il en emprunterait moins. Il tourna à l'angle et s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers mais une voix l'interpella.

-Lavi?

Le rouquin se retourna pour pouvoir observer le sous directeur qui arrivait. Il avait des cheveux châtain et portait toujours une blouse, étant anciennement prof de chimie.

-M'sieur Reever?

-Je te présente Allen, un élève qui vient de rejoindre notre école.

Lavi se pencha en arrière pour scruter le visage tout rouge du nouveau qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

-Enchanté, je suis Lavi.

Il lui sourit doucement, et le nouveau le fusilla du regard.

"Dites moi juste que ce n'est pas un asocial sinon je me pend!"

-Heu...m'sieur, je peux...? Parce que c'est lourd...

-Ha heu oui...pourrais-tu faire visiter à Allen le lycée? Je n'ai pas le temps et tout les autres élèves qui pourraient le faire sont absents...

"Sympa...!C'est tout Reever ça!"

-Oui bien sur! Je dois juste passer à la bibliothèque avant.

Il se détourna et commença à avancer dans l'escalier.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lavi est très gentil. Tout va bien se passer.

Ce mec était-il si effrayé que ça à l'idée de rentrer dans un lycée? Et d'ailleurs il faisait si peur que ça? Bon, il s'en fichait un peu, tant que les filles n'étaient pas de cet avis. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle en souriant à la bibliothécaire. Celle-ci le regarda d'un air louche mais ne lui lança pas de pique sanglante. Il s'approcha du comptoir et lui tendit la pile vacillante sous le regard découragé de certains élèves présents.

-Tenez se sont les livres que je dois vous rendre.

Elle les prit sans un remerciement et lui intima d'un regard de sortir. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir et se tourna vers la sortie. Il faillit rentrer dans le nouveau qui fit trois pas en arrière violemment. Intrigué, Lavi lui fit signe de sortir. Il avait l'air pas très commode le nouveau quand même.

-Ici c'était la bibliothèque. Je ne te conseille pas d'y venir, Miss Kate, n'aime personne.

Il entendit une reniflement derrière lui, signe que la demoiselle l'avait entendu. Il détailla rapidement le nouveau. Outre sa couleur de cheveux blanche, étrangement étonnante, il avait des lèvres rose presque transparente, des grands yeux gris, et une cicatrice qui lui parcourait le visage. Il avait l'air sorti d'un cirque.

-Alors que viens-tu faire ici?Pourquoi t'es-tu inscrit ici?

Allen resta silencieux et lui jeta un regard noir. Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

-Tu es en quel classe, d'ailleurs tu as quel âge?

Pour toute réponse il lui tendit sa feuille avec toute les informations notées dessus. Lavi la parcourut rapidement et la lui rendit.

-Je vais te conduire à ta salle, pour que tu la vois, d'accord? Et ensuite..tu as déjà tes livres? s'enquit-il

L'élève hocha la tête, et Lavi voulut continuer son monologue, mais il rentra violemment dans un torse chaud. Il plongea le nez dedans alors qu'il basculait avec la personne en arrière. Allongé de tout son poids sur la pauvre créature qui n'avait rien demandé, il reconnut sans peine l'odeur de lilas et s'exclama avec force:

-Yu!

Le coup qui l'atteignit à la tête l'assomma presque. Il se fit relever et avala difficilement. Il l'avait vachement énervé. D'habitude il fallait une heure ou deux avant d'arriver à ce résultat...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, stupide lapin?!

Lavi releva son regard vers les prunelles furieuses de son meilleur ami. Il avait des yeux bleus nuits qui faisait frémir les filles dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elles. Il avait des lèvres rouge purpurine, tellement rouge qu'on avait l'impression qu'il les mordait tout le temps. Et surtout...il avait une crinière d'ébène qui lui descendait le long du dos. Mais surtout le trait de personnalité le plus important...quel caractère de merde!

Lavi lui tapota le bras et souriant.

-Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu!

La prise sur son cou se desserra lentement et il put reprendre son souffle.

-Kanda! Attend moi! cria une voix

-Par les sept enfers, jura ce dernier.

Il adressa un regard de reproche à Lavi et se sauva dans les couloirs. Amusé, le jeune homme le regarda partir avec un sourire. Il regarda le nouveau pour s'excuser, mais il le découvrit fasciné par le dos de son ami. Il cligna des yeux, puis lui tapota la tête pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie. Le dit Allen le regarda avec un air perdu.

-Qui est-ce?

Sa voix était douce et calme. Il avait l'air véritablement bouleversé. Et Lavi ne le savait pas encore. Mais le destin venait d'être scellé.

**Deux jours auparavant:**

La _Paradis Infernal_ était sans doute le bar le plus branché de toute la ville. Il était réputé dans toute la région. Enfin c'était surtout parce que le proprio avait rénové un bâtiment historique pour en faire un café-restaurant. Les habitants étaient fiers de pouvoir se vanter d'avoir un édifice pareil dans leur ville. Enfin les jeunes surtout. Lavi aimait y boire un café. La bibliothèque où il travaillait était juste à quelques minutes de marche et ça faisait toujours du bien d'avoir une dose de caféine avant de démarrer le boulot.

-Yo, Lavi!

Le rouquin tourna son unique oeil vers un serveur, et lui sourit doucement. Tout le monde ici connaissait Lavi Bookman, sortit major de sa promotion et surtout meilleur ami du co-directeur.

-Si tu cherche, M'sieur Kanda, il a prit quelque jours de vacances.

Le bibliothécaire soupira. Kanda ne l'avait toujours pas prévenu. Que lui arrivait-il ces temps ci? Il avait l'air agité. Une lettre fut mise devant son nez.

-Il a dit au patron de vous la donner.

Lavi remercia le serveur qui s'éloigna prendre une commande. Encore et toujours une lettre, quand est-ce que cet abrutit aller comprendre qu'il avait un portable? De mauvais humeur il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture.

_Stupide Lapin,_

_Je dois partir pour affaire pendant quelque jours, veille à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Lenalee pendant mon absence sinon je te tranche, compris? _

_Bonne journée. _

"Comment veux-tu que je passe une bonne journée maintenant?"

Le rouquin chiffonna la courte missive et avala son café. Il se pencha au dessus de sa tasse vide, et pesta contre son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient connus en primaire. Il était l'enfant dont il était si facile de se moquer avec ses cheveux roux et son cache-œil. En plus, il n'avait pour parent qu'un vieux tout rabougrit. Que demander de plus? Et puis, il avait rencontré ce garçon. Qui lui aussi subissait les brimades des autres. Mais lui, y répondait. Ils étaient devenus amis, malgré leur caractère respectifs.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout partait en vrille?

{...Devil...}

**Retour au Présent:**

Il avait rarement pleuré. Mais quand il l'avait fait, ses larmes avaient été si brève, qu'il ne les avait pas senties. Mais, là. Chaque sanglot lui arrachait la gorge. Ses essaies pour reprendre sa respiration, ne menait qu'a l'étouffer encore plus. Ses épaules tremblaient. Ses mains aussi. Il avait froid, mais plus rien ne lui importait. Il entendait des voix qui lui parlait. Mais il s'en moquait. Il ne pouvait pas oublier.

_Non. Jamais. Tu es ma Mémoire. _

Il resserra ses bras autour de lui inconsciemment. Le rouge dansait encore devant ses yeux. Les pupilles vident de toutes expressions. Les livres dégoulinant de liquide pourpre. Ses bottes n'avait pas été épargnées.

-...Lavi...

Il secoua la tête. Non. Il ne voulait pas entendre. Rien. Le silence. Il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait simplement ne pas avoir ouvert la porte. L'ignorance, il voulait seulement ça!

_Non. Jamais. Tu es mon Esprit. _

-...Arrête!...Lavi!

Un vide s'empara de lui. Les bords de sa vision devinrent noir. Il se laissa tomber en avant.

_Oui. Toi. Mon Innocence. _

{...Devil...}

Son unique pensée quand il s'éveilla, fut de se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas son cache-oeil. la plafond blanc lui arrache la rétine. Il gémit péniblement et porta une main à son front pour cache son oeil droit. Il se redressa pour analyser son environnement. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il découvrit une petite pièce, meublé simplement d'une commode, d'un lit et d'une table accompagnée d'une chaise. D'ailleurs sur cette dernière se trouvait une jeune fille, possédant de long cheveux noirs aux doux reflets verts. Elle portait une jupe plissait et une chemise par dessus. Même si son visage était à moitié caché, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Lavi pour la reconnaître.

Que faisait Lenalee ici?

Il faillit crier quand une douleur pulsa dans son oeil. Le bruit qui l'émit réveilla la fille en sursaut et elle se précipita vers lui. Il sentit ses mains douces et fermes se refermaient sur ses épaules et elle le poussa sans ménagement à s'allonger sur le lit.

-Lavi, tu m'entends? Oui c'est ça, écoute moi. Concentre toi sur ma voix. La douleur n'est que passagère, elle va vite s'en aller. Oui regarde moi...

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à lui parlait comme si il était un gosse de huit ans? Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il l'écoutait il sentait le bien être revenir. Il prit une grande respiration.

-Ça va.

Elle fut surprise par son ton dur et arrêta de parler immédiatement. Néanmoins elle garda ses mains visées sur ses épaules. Elle lui sourit doucement, hésitante sur la conduite à tenir.

-J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas...

-Que s'est-il passé?!

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et prit sa main dans les siennes.

-Lavi...tu souviens tu de ce qui s'est passé? Avant que tu te réveilles?

Le jeune homme fouilla dans sa mémoire.

-Et bien, je rentrais de chez moi. Je venais juste de finir ma journée de travail. Hey, attend, pourquoi tu me regardes avec des yeux aussi tristes?

Elle baissa piteusement la tête.

-Lavi. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

-Je pense que je peux le faire rit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La lycéenne ne lui répondit pas.

-Dans ce monde, il y a ce qu'on appelle des démons. Non non, ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait. Les démons, sont coincés dans une dimensions reliée à la notre. Ils ont été punis par les Dieux pour avoir voulu se rebeller contre eux. Mais, les démons peuvent, s'il le veulent...comment dire ça...donner un de leur pouvoir à un humain. Pendant de longue années les humains qui reçurent ces présents s'en servirent comme ils le voulaient. Ce fut le chaos. Pour remédier à cela, les Dieux envoyèrent leur propres guerriers pour châtier les impudents qui osaient défier leur volonté. On les nomma les Archanges. Mais, maintenant on les appellent les Exécuteurs.

-Lenalee...essaya-t-il

-Je t'ai dis, de ne pas m'interrompre! s'exclama-t-elle. Le monde évolua et, on désigna les humains ayant reçu un pouvoir, sous le nom d'Exorcistes. Ces humains appartiennent à l'Ordre Noir. Ils combattent les démons qui sont assez faibles pour s'échapper de la dimension. Oui je sais tout cela semble dingue, et tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais laisse moi finir. Pour tout archiver, une société se créa. Les Bookmen. Ils regroupent toutes les guerres, toutes les discussions, toutes les mission exécutées. Ils sont habités par le pouvoir du Dieu Geb. Ce pouvoir leur permet de retenir tout informations qu'ils jugent nécessaire au bon déroulement de leur mission.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ton grand-père faisait parti de cette organisation. Tu as inconsciemment appris le devoir d'un Bookmen, et le dieu Geb est déjà présent en toi.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle la lui recouvrit.

-Hier. Il a été assassiné. Par les Executeurs. Geb t'a effacé cette épisode de ta mémoire. Tu étais tellement en état de choque que tu as spontanément appelé un démon. Tu es devenu ce qu'on appelle une Innocence.

Il la regarda pendant quelque minutes et déclara d'une voix nette:

-Je n'y crois pas.

_Débats-toi, mon Innocence. La chute n'en sera que plus terrible. _


End file.
